


Remember to Breathe

by whenyoudesertme



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Open Relationships, Voyeurism, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyoudesertme/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: Inspired by a long-ago prompt from kino to write something related to her story,I Think We Should See Other People: "option 1A: Nino rents Jun out to a lady of your choosing. (Becky? Mao? Karina? Anyone!!)"
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Nose Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Celebrating Master Kino





	Remember to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Think We Should See Other People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529366) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface). 



> Once again, dedicated to kinoface in celebration of her wonderful and well-earned accomplishment. Thank you to Molly for the beta! ♥ Also available on [dw](https://itakara.dreamwidth.org/30773.html).

"You should really join us, Nino."

The laugh in Jun's eyes as he glanced across the unfamiliar living room was clear to Nino, as was the genuine invitation.

"Was that an option?" Karina asked as she came in from the hallway. She was holding two rolled-up yoga mats. "I thought he just watched."

"I mean, later, yeah, but for yoga," Jun started.

Nino interrupted him. "Naked yoga."

Jun nodded at the correction. "Naked yoga--wait, what?!"

Karina looked critically at Nino. "You were supposed to tell him."

"I'm telling him now," Nino said, settling back into the armchair with a widening grin. The way Jun had gone with his words for a moment before reacting to them, and the expression on his face now--both made it clear to Nino that Jun was just where Nino wanted him. He was surprised, but not trending toward displeased, and he had some time to consider without overthinking or getting anxious. He might say no, but that was okay, of course. "This is the final stage of negotiations, after all, and it's not like you said losing this part was a dealbreaker, Karina-chan."

Jun looked back and forth between them. Karina was spreading the yoga mats out on the living room floor, the furniture having been shifted aside. It meant that Nino's chair was in the corner, but he liked it that way. It felt all the more voyeuristic.

"I guess regular yoga is okay, but then we might as well just skip to the sex?"

Nino noted that while it was Karina's first time sharing Jun, she was definitely on the less shy side of the spectrum about it.

"I don't know," Nino said. "If you get him all limbered up first, he might give an even better performance. Do you have somewhere to be after this?"

"Hold on," Jun said, finally managing words. "I'm not saying no, but I'm confused. What, exactly, is the point of being naked?"

Nino stared at him as Karina laughed, throwing her head back in a way that made her long hair flow out behind her. She cackled, "What is the point of being naked, he says. I thought you guys did this a lot?"

Holding out a hand to forestall Nino's addition to the mockery, Jun said, with an attempt at nonchalance despite his flushed cheeks, "I meant that I thought the point of yoga was _yoga_."

Karina smiled at him, looking energized by her good laugh. "I go to yoga classes a lot, and this is something I've always wanted to do. Plus, here I get to be the teacher, right?"

"Karina-sensei," Nino said at once. He clapped his hands and gave a little cheer. She bowed with sudden dignity.

Jun shrugged and started pulling off his clothes. This only made Nino clap more, which got him a sock thrown at his face.

It turned out that in Karina's fantasy only the students were naked, so she stood on one of the yoga mats, dressed in leggings and a loose shirt, and Jun stood ready on the other, wearing nothing but an awkward expression. Nino, as ever, was fully dressed.

Karina had turned on some relaxing music, but as they stood there listening to it, Nino watching from his chair, she showed no signs of starting.

Jun waited more patiently than Nino would have expected. It looked like he was doing some deep breathing--possibly adjusting to being naked in front of Karina sooner than he'd thought.

"This is wrong," Karina said at last, gesturing at the mats side by side. "I should be at the front, and my student should face me." She dragged her mat around so that when she stood on it again, she was looking directly at Jun.

Jun mirrored her actions. When they were ready again, Karina smiled like the positioning met with her approval. Nino approved as well--with Jun facing the other direction, Nino, behind him and to the right, had an excellent view of Jun's strong legs, round ass, trim waist, broad shoulders--everything from his heels up to his blond-streaked hair were on display as if for Nino. Which, of course, they were.

Karina's view had to be equally good. She looked Jun up and down a moment, a poised, or maybe professional, look on her face. "Let's begin."

By the time she'd finished leading a breathing exercise, Jun's awkward expression had disappeared. Nino didn't get it, but Jun liked shit like yoga, liked moving his body, liked forcing himself to create a time of calm in an otherwise busy day. Nino didn't mind it as long as he only had to watch. He made a mental note that Jun should do yoga at their place naked from now on.

"And now we move into the plank pose," Karina said calmly. She demonstrated, and Jun followed her. They held it longer than Nino thought he could've done personally without his limbs shaking. Karina continued, "And into three-legged dog, remembering our breathing."

She tilted forward until her torso and legs made a triangle with the floor, then lifted one leg into the air. She was good at this, Nino saw without surprise. Jun, as flexible as he was, couldn't quite keep his leg at the height hers reached.

"And hold it," Karina said. She waited a moment, then gracefully stood up and came over to Jun. "Would you be uncomfortable if I corrected your pose?"

Jun stubbornly tried to force his leg up a little higher, but he said sincerely enough, "Feel free, Karina-sensei."

Nino felt Jun really should've said please, but he bet that would come later. He'd been enjoying the sight of Jun practically upside down, muscles twitching with effort, not to mention that Nino could now see his toned chest and stomach and his bare cock and balls. (It was considerate of Jun to lift the leg closer to Nino so his view was clearer.) To see the pose _and_ have Karina touching Jun in it was even better.

Karina rested a hand lightly on Jun's flank, just letting him know she was there, then ran that hand up his raised leg, taking her time despite the way Jun was starting to sweat with exertion. When her hand reached his ankle, she slid it around to the front of his leg and back up to his knee.

She lifted his leg an inch or two higher. "Is this uncomfortable?"

Jun shook his head, so she raised his leg a bit more. She kept her hand in place, helping him to hold the position, then said, "Good. Other side, please."

When Karina returned to her mat a few minutes later, she'd maneuvered Jun into an upright lunge, his hands together in front of his chest. She looked cool and comfortable in her clothes, while Jun, bare and ostensibly less warm, was flushed and sweaty. Nino pulled his gaze away from the lovely things the lunging position did for Jun's ass long enough to check that Jun had his water nearby. It was there, one of the familiar water bottles Jun used when working out at home, filled as always, Nino knew, with room-temperature water.

"And bring your arms out to your sides," Karina said, matching her actions to words. "Twist slowly, keeping your hips stable and your eyes forward." When she had one arm in front and one behind, and Jun's arms were stretched in a mirror image to hers, she went on, "Reach your front arm up, breathing in, up to the sky, then turn your torso to the side and reach that arm over, feeling the stretch, grounding yourself in the way you're balanced, weight even between both feet..."

Jun was turned toward Nino. He was absorbed in attaining the correct position, his long arms moving, his lower body solid in its positioning, his breathing becoming steady as he moved on from the exertion of the previous poses. He looked like he'd forgotten he was naked, so when his eyes focused and he saw Nino there, watching him avidly, Nino held his gaze only a moment before sliding it along Jun's pale skin, all over, imagining his appreciative stare left traces of heat everywhere it landed. He took his time, lingering over each place his hands could remember touching, then met Jun's eyes again.

Jun's breathing didn't seem quite as even, now, and that arm so gracefully in place above him ended in a clenched fist.

"Excellent," Karina said mildly, making Jun jump. Nino looked over at her and found a distinct twinkle in her eyes. "Let's move into our next warrior pose, just like this, our weight shifting forward as we reach with our arms, one leg coming up until the body creates a T shape."

She held her own pose only for a moment before coming over to Jun. When she was beside him, she said quietly, "Remembering to breathe," then touched him on the shoulder. Jun looked on alert to fix whatever she was there to correct, but after a moment she said, "And slowly move to switch sides," leaving her hand where it was.

Her hand slid slowly from his shoulder to the small of his back, almost a caress, as she said, "And bringing your leg down, arms still raised, and bending the knees..."

Jun stood, legs bent just enough that it looked like a stretch to keep his heels on the mat, his body a straight line from his hips to the tips of his fingers.

"Keeping the arms up," Karina murmured as her hand slid farther down. She cupped the curve of Jun's ass. "And holding it," she said, cutting a mischievous gaze at Nino. He smiled back as best he could before his eyes moved back to the distracting sight of her slim hand pressed again Jun just so.

"And the arms move down," Karina said, her own hands coming to rest on Jun's waist. "Down and back, until they almost meet, but keeping them straight, feeling your chest expand as you breathe..."

Jun obeyed, keeping his knees bent nearly 90 degrees as he moved his arms back behind his back as best he could. His arms made contact with Karina's, and she murmured approval as she moved to wrap her hands around his wrists.

"Feeling the stretch," she said, and she carefully pulled his arms in closer until they were touching behind Jun's back. "Too much?" she asked. Jun shook his head.

"Straight arms," she reminded him, "and relaxed hands, not in fists. Now clasp your hands together, not too tight, and hold your arms just like that."

When Jun's hands came together and Karina could let go, Nino saw his arms start to rise, like Jun was leaning into the stretch, but Karina ran her hands down from shoulders to wrists, telling him without words to keep his arms down.

Jun's clasped hands rested over his butt, his chest stretched and the muscles of his back bunching. Karina's touch slid down, back to his ass, now caressing him with both hands as he trembled and tried not to move.

"Holding the pose," Karina said as she knelt behind him and used her hands to spread his ass wide. "Remembering your breathing," she added, her thumbs sliding in. Nino craned his neck but couldn't see exactly what she was doing that made Jun twitch like that. "Keep your arms straight and your hands together as you straighten your legs and bend forward--"

Jun made a noise. Nino wouldn't categorize it as protest, but Jun definitely felt _something_ at the idea of bending forward while Karina watched him from behind. Nino leaned closer, wondering if Jun would say no.

"Too difficult?" Karina asked, as if Jun's issue were a matter of yoga level.

Jun didn't answer in words, just bent forward as he straightened his legs. Karina said, "Lifting your arms as high as you can," and Jun did, chest coming down toward his knees as he bared himself further to her gaze. "Very good," she said. Jun made a noise again at the praise, and this time Nino definitely heard it as pained arousal.

Karina stroked Jun's ass meditatively, tracing the curves, curling her fingers so her nails left faint red marks. Her touch moved down, caressing his thighs, first the outsides, then up inside as he tried to stay still, as far up as she could go.

"I could spread my legs," Jun offered hoarsely, and Nino had to smile. Pretty soon Jun would be saying please.

As if Jun hadn't spoken, Karina said, "Release your arms carefully, then reach down to the mat." She kept touching him, hands on the backs of his knees, back up his thighs, curling around his hips. "Are you touching the floor?" she asked as she leaned in, and right as Jun answered, "Yes," she bit him firmly on the round curve of his ass, making him inhale sharply.

"Karina," he said in a shuddering exhale, and she swatted him hard right where she'd left a bite mark in his skin.

Jun went utterly still, so Nino suggested for him, "Karina-sensei, wouldn't it be?"

At once, Jun said, " _Karina-sensei_."

When Karina said, "And shifting position to downward dog," her voice was huskier than before. Nino palmed himself through his jeans, just for a moment.

"Walk your hands forward, keeping the hips up," she instructed, and Jun did, his ass high in the air as he moved into a vee facing down. She stood and walked around him, touching him lightly on his shoulders, his hip, the back of his head, moving him into exactly the pose she wanted.

Finally she said, "And hold it until I say to move," and walked away from him. Back on her own mat, she stood and watched him. She seemed to be admiring the view, to the extent that Nino half-expected her to turn to him and give him a thumbs-up, but the next moment he realized that she was so absorbed in looking at Jun that his presence had receded in her mind. Nino smiled to himself. She might be entirely focused on Jun, but Jun, Nino knew, hadn't forgotten even for a moment that Nino was sitting there, watching him, cock painfully hard, thinking of all the ways he'd show Jun later just how much he'd enjoyed the view.

Nino and Karina watched Jun hold his position for at least two full minutes. He was sweating, muscles trembling, breathing audible, but he was determined. He kept himself still, letting them look their fill, both of them fully clothed even as every inch of him was on display.

A movement had Nino's gaze shifting to Karina. He found her pulling off her shirt, her eyes immediately going back to Jun as if she begrudged even that moment the garment had blocked her view. Jun cocked his head the slightest bit, as if he'd heard the rustle of fabric but was desperately trying to obey and not move.

Karina started to speak, and Jun twitched as if he thought he was going to be released, but all she said was, "Remembering to breathe, Jun-kun." She watched him for long seconds, then shifted her gaze to Nino. He smiled at her, glad that he, at least, was allowed to see her right then in her neon blue sports bra and black leggings, and she lifted one eyebrow at him before looking down at the bulge in his jeans. He pressed his hands to the denim on either side of his cock, making sure not to touch it this time, so that the outline was as obvious to her eyes as the burn was to his aching body. Then he deliberately put his hands onto the armrests of the chair.

She met his eyes, her expression amused, then looked back just as deliberately at Jun.

Nino did, too, finding Jun shaking more than before, beads of sweat trailing across his skin. Even so, he held the pose, his limbs stretched long and straight, his ass in the air, and his head between his shoulders as he stubbornly refused to crane his neck to look at Karina before he was told to move.

Karina slid her thumbs under the waistband of her leggings, humming thoughtfully to herself. "You're doing so well," she said in a low voice. She pulled off her leggings, managing to make even that look graceful, and walked over to stand in front of Jun only in her bra and underwear.

Jun's chin jerked up, just for a second, before he stubbornly looked back down at her blue-painted toenails. "So well," Karina said again, and she pulled her sports bra off and dropped it by one of his hands. Jun groaned softly, and Karina chuckled. She took off her underwear next, and those fell by his other hand.

"Karina-sensei," Jun muttered, longing clear in his voice. " _Please._ " Nino swallowed hard and hoped he'd remember that sound forever.

As if in answer, Karina said, "And moving into upward dog, hips coming to the floor, head up."

Jun moved so his legs were flat on the mat, arms supporting his torso as his chest came up. He looked worshipfully at Karina. She stood there, now as naked as he was, her arms comfortably at her sides, her gaze focused on him.

With his hands on the mat holding his weight, Jun couldn't touch her, but he seemed to Nino like just being able to look at her was reward enough.

"And lie down," Karina said, and when Jun started to move, she corrected, "No, on your back."

When he was flat on his back, arms at his sides and legs straight, she walked around him slowly. "Our yoga class is ending," she said, a hint of a playful grin appearing in her expression. "For our session's next phase, did you have any requests?"

Jun thought for a moment, eyes still following her as she moved around him. "Anything," he said at last. "So long as you touch me again."

Nino sucked in a breath as quietly as he could. He reminded himself that he could wait until later to get his own hands on Jun, because this particular opportunity only existed right now.

"Anything," Karina repeated, coming to a stop by Jun's shoulder. She slid a foot right up to his head, slender ankle by his ear, and Nino wondered if she was going to make him be more specific.

Jun looked up at her, watchful, and waited for her next move. Karina smiled at him and stepped her other foot over to his other side so that she was standing over him.

Jun's eyes glazed. His hands came up toward her ankles but stopped just before he touched her. " _Anything_ ," he repeated, dragging his gaze upward to meet her eyes.

Karina nodded, twisting to look down his body, as if choosing where to start, before coming back to his face. "Then how about," she said slowly, the last vestiges of her calm teacher's voice slipping away, "we see how you do with this position."

Nino forgot to breathe, his fingers digging into the upholstery of his chair, as he watched Karina kneel down. Jun's hands came up to clutch at her hips, helping her find her way, and his mouth was just where she wanted it when she came to rest on his face.


End file.
